


Good Night

by orenji92



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: “Good night, Victor...” Yuuri’s reply was muffled, he snuggled closer to Victor and rubbed his face against Victor’s chest.As Victor drifted to slumber again, he softly thought, ‘Ah, I’m so blessed.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> which is weird because it's 2 p.m. right now.
> 
> Writing this makes me sleepy.

Sometimes Yuuri stayed up late alone in the living room. He sat on the carpeted floor instead of the sofa, his eyes locked on the PC’s screen before him as he watched other skater’s old routines. His shoulders were hunched and he looked tired, but his eyes were focused while he concentrated on the skater’s movement.

And sometimes, Victor woke up with his hands grabbing emptiness. He got up slowly, wrapped himself in blanket and wandered around only to find his fiancée sitting on the floor while watching the old videos. The silver haired man then went to the kitchen as quiet as he could and made some coffee. A spoon of cream and one sugar, just the way Yuuri liked it. Then, he walked back to the living room and sat beside Yuuri, handing him the warm mug, which would be welcomed with a soft whisper of ‘Thank you’. They watched the old recording in silence, once in a while Yuuri would sip the warm liquid, his gaze never moved away from the screen.

Slowly, Yuuri’s head touched his shoulder. The Russian thought his love had fallen asleep, but a glance toward the Japanese proved that he wasn’t. Yuuri just wanted to lay his head on Victor’s shoulder, and it warmed Victor’s heart every time his fiancée did that, a small gesture that showed his trust. Whenever Yuuri would initiate a small touch, it always did funny thing to Victor’s stomach.

The video ended, they let the application to play the next one, for they did not want to move away from each other’s warmth. Victor put his hands around Yuuri’s shoulder and the other sighed, so softly that Victor almost missed it. It felt too much, but not enough.

Victor’s attention was no longer on the video. His gaze traveled to Yuuri’s face, his messy hair, his soft cheeks, his sleepy brown eyes that was veiled by the glasses, his fluttering eyelashes, his nose, his parted lips, his everything.

“Victor?”

Victor blinked. “Hmm?”

“Aren’t you sleepy? Go to bed...”

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Victor echoed. “You look tired.”

“Just a little bit more...”

“Then I’ll stay here just a little bit more...”

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, but he smiled so Victor leaned toward him to enjoy his warmth some more.

It was not prominent, but Yuuri’s eyes started to blink more and when he stopped, they were glassy.  The Japanese man grimaced softly, but Victor knew he was holding back a yawn. Yuuri was stubborn, Victor knew it well. If Victor pointed it out, Yuuri would just pinch himself to sober up. But the Russian man could be sneaky, he simply rubbed Yuuri’s back in soothing manner. Yuuri’s head bowed slightly before he gasped and blinked himself awake. But the drowsiness caught on and soon his head wobbled.

“Yuuri...” His tone was low, but he was sure Yuuri could hear the warning in his tone.

“Just a little bit more...” Yuuri repeated stubbornly.

Victor sighed and turned off the PC.

“Victor!” Yuuri complained, he sounded more energized now that the surprise reigned over. “I said-”

“You’re going to bed.” Victor finished. When Yuuri pouted, Victor frowned. “I’m tired, and I’m not going to bed without you,” he said because it was easier to persuade Yuuri if Victor put himself first.

As expected, Yuuri sighed. “Fine...” He grumbled.

“Good boy...” Victor stood up and a thought suddenly occurred. He swoop Yuuri into his arms and went toward their bedroom.

“Victor!” Yuuri spluttered. “You don’t need to do this, I can walk!”

“But I want to!” Victor pouted, and he relished on the blush that bloomed on Yuuri’s cheeks. But when he reached the door, he could not grab the knob. He did not think ahead, he supposed.

Yuuri snorted and grabbed the knob for him, which Victor was grateful for. He laid the Japanese down on the bed and smiled at the sigh Yuuri let out when his body hit the bed.

“Tired?”

“Hmm...”

Victor kissed his forehead and covered themselves with blanket. “Night, Yuuri.”

“Good night, Victor...” Yuuri’s reply was muffled, he snuggled closer to Victor and rubbed his face against Victor’s chest.

As Victor drifted to slumber again, he softly thought, ‘Ah, I’m so blessed.’


End file.
